


Verliebt in einen

by Degucchi_Covaciu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degucchi_Covaciu/pseuds/Degucchi_Covaciu
Summary: Der hauptgefreite Levi Ackermann interessiert sich sehr für die Rekrutin Sasha Braus, erstmals dachte er das er nur genervt von ihr sei, aber dann entdeckt er Gefühle die er bisher noch nie hatte.





	Verliebt in einen

Kapitel 1: Beobachtung 

Heute haben die Rekruten ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen und wie es aussieht gibt es viele die in den Aufklärungstrupp wollen.   
Dieses Jahr ist es irgendwie anders.  
Ich weiß das viele nicht ins Aufklärungstrupp wollten, und ich spreche aus Erfahrung, deshalb weiß ich das eigentlich niemand ins Aufklärungstrupp will. Deshalb bin ich auch so gespannt was das für mutige und starke Rekruten sind die sich für's Aufklärungstrupp entschieden haben.

Ich ging dorthin wo die Rekruten sich schon versammelt hatten, und beobachtete sie alle in Ruhe.  
Es wurde schon sehr viel über Eren Jäger erzählt, er würde mal ein guter Soldat werden. Armin Arlert ein schlaues Köpfchen den wir hier gut gebrauchen könnten. Und eine der besten dieses jahrgang Mikasa Ackermann, sie ist sehr flink und hat viel Erfahrung sie wird mal zu den Elite gehören. Ich bin beeindruckt, es sind sehr viele hilfreiche Rekruten dabei.

Ich schaute mir die Reihe der Rekruten nochmal genauer an, und stoppte als ich dann einen weiblichen Rekruten entdeckte die einfach essen in sich reinstopfte. Ich sah sie empört und verblüfft an. 

wie konnte sie einfach vor mir, den besten aller Menschheit, den hauptgefreiten angsteinflößenden Levi Ackermann vor meine Anwesenheit essen?... es war nicht mal mittags Zeit, woher also hatte sie diese gegrillten Kartoffeln her? 

HEY DU DA! ( sagte ich zu ihr rufend)  
Sie blickte mich mit essen in ihren Mund an.  
...>>JA<<... antwortete sie.  
Was soll das hier werden?! Fragte ich schreiend. Ich esse Sir! Sagte sie.   
Das sehe ich. Woher hast du das her?  
Fragte ich sie. Aus der Kantine Sir! Antwortete sie verschwitzt.

ALLE REKRUTEN WEGTRETEN!  
AUSER DU...DU WIRST JETZT 50 RUNDEN DIE GANZE STRECKE LAUFEN!, DAFÜR DAS DU ESSEN VON DER KANTINE GESTOHLEN HAST! UND DAFÜR DAS DU DICH GETRAUT HAST VOR MEINER ANWESENHEIT ZU ESSEN, HAST VERSTANDEN REKRUT?!  
>>ja Sir!<<

Es war schon Abend und die Rekruten machten sich für's Bett fertig auser dieses fressende Mädchen, sie hatte noch ein paar Runden vor sich. "Tse" Wie langsam und sowas will in den Aufklärungstrupp "Tche, ihr erster Tag und schon vermasselt, ihr Pech.  
Sagte ich während ich sie beobachtete.   
Als sie endlich fertig mit ihren Runden war, war es bereits 22:00 uhr.  
"Sir ich bin fertig!" Kam sie verschwitzt zu mir gerannt. Das sehe ich...du darfst zu Bett. sagte ich zu ihr, während ich dabei war das Trainings Feld zu verlassen.  
>>Und was ist mit Essen?! Fragte sie mich panisch mit großen Augen.  
Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und sah sie einfach ganz verblüfft an.   
DU DENKST WIEDER ANS ESSEN?!  
WAR DIR DAS KEINE LEHRE?   
fragte ich sie. " Doch Sir, aber es gab Abendessen, und daran konnte ich nicht teilnehmen Sir!"

Dann kannst du dich während des schlafen gehen fragen warum auch.  
Aber Sir ich habe Hunger.

Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke  
War das Essen das du heute bei der Versammlung gegessen hast dein Abendessen. Also brauchst du nix mehr. abmarsch sonst gibt es gleich weitere 50 runden!.  
Sagte ich zu ihr und ging fort.


End file.
